Roses, Ice and Trees?
by DragonLuver
Summary: Youko and his friend Kale live with Kouga and near Inuyasha, their lives are peaceful until an old comrade shows up. As Kale and Youko deal with this stranger, they discover a sinister plot to kill the emperor and an even greater evil lurks by...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime used below except for my original characters.

Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: 

REAQUAINTANCES AND A KINKY FOX

* * *

Silence.

The female demon cursed under her breath, this was exactly what she didn''t need right now. Normally she couldn't have cared whether it was quiet or not, but she didn't usually have the intoxicating scent drifting from her body. She cursed again as a wave of pain wracked her lean form, oh how she hated going through heat. Because of her damn heat, several male demons had lusted over her and she could honestly say...that was the scariest thing in her life. She stiffened as the forest grew to a deathly silence, her faintly glowing silver eyes scanned the trees. Her matted dirty white hair fell into her face as she looked around, she stood there for the longest time as it grew darker. Finally she thought it safe and she relaxed slightly, letting out a brief sigh...

That was her first mistake.

She fell senseless towards the ground and the last thing she remembered was the darkness that quickly wrapped around her...

The figure quickly caught her in his arms, accidentally inhaling her scent, he stiffened and dropped the woman. He snapped out of his daze and cursed softly as he caught her again. He turned her over in his arms and looked at her face, he held in a gasp as he thought,Damn, why does she have to be so beautiful...hopefully Kouga won't jump her. He shifted her in his arms before leaping into the trees gracefully and nimbly running through the branches back towards his friends...

As he reached camp he saw his friend sitting by the fire, he dropped to the ground in silence as Kouga looked over his shoulder at him, the wolf demon smiled slightly and asked,"Kale what took you so long?" Kale shrugged and walked slowly towards Kouga saying calmly, "I ran into her." Kouga looked at him in confusion, but his gaze went lower to the female's dirt covered face. He stood in silence and came closer to Kale, still looking at the woman's limp form before he inhaled her scent...it smelt of a strong musky odor that covered the faint smell of foxes, wolves, and rain. Kouga's eyes widened and he said, "Kale...she's...why bring her here...she's..." Kale sighed and said calmly, "She needs help Kouga. And yes I know she's in heat, try and restrain yourself from using her. She's mine." With that said Kale turned away from Kouga and went into one of the many caves that was the wolf pack's home. He laid her down onto his straw bed before turning to the side and tearing his sleeve to dip it in a bowl of water near his bed. He dipped the cloth into the cold water before beginning to clean her face...

She woke to the feeling of something cold against her skin she moaned and suddenly it stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to stare up at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, he had somewhat long spiked hair, pointed ears that were pierced on the right. His teal eyes looked soft as he looked back at her and smiled faintly, showing two white fangs. She gulped and thought to herself, Good God Krio calm down...even if he looks like a god... Her body trembled as he brushed the wet cloth against her cheek again before asking softly, "What is your name?" She shuddered slightly and panted out, "Krio...yours?" Kale frowned and pulled his hand away causing the heat to return to her flushed face as he said softly, "Kale." Krio whimpered and curled up cursing incoherently before asking in a scared voice, "You aren't going to treat me like those other men are you Kale?" He watched her in silence before he laid down next to Krio, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her, trying to fight the urge to screw her senseless but give her some comfort. Krio sighed and turned so she was facing him before burying her face in his chest thinking, Oh God...he's so warm... She sighed and relaxed in his arms before he said softly, "Sleep Krio, we'll get you washed up tomorrow." She blushed but nestled into his embrace before falling asleep...

Kale laid there after waking up, Krio was still nestled close to his chest, he looked down at her peaceful relaxed face and smiled warmly at her. He brought a clawed hand to run through her seemingly matted grey hair, unaware that it was actually white beneath the dirt... Kale untangled himself from her to stand up and walk to the opening of the cave to look back at Krio's sleeping form before walking out into the receeding darkness towards the waterfall to wash.

Krio woke to find Kale gone from her side, she rose to look around the cave. It wasn't too large...more...roomy. In the center was the bed she had slept on with Kale. The very thought made her blush...she had slept with a man she didn't even know that well. She heard a noise and looked up to see Kale standing in front of the cave, his body dripping with water. She gasped after her gaze went over his body. He was naked and dripping wet. Her heat returned to her wracking her body with pain and desire and her cheeks became flushed as she looked away from him thinking, Oh my God...he's so...perfect...oh my God! She fell to the bed, arms crossed over her chest and she curled up. Krio felt him lift her up in his arms and so gasped out, "Kale...your...naked..." Kale blushed and murmured, "I thought you would still be asleep, I'm sorry." Krio blushed but ran her hand down his wet chest, reveling in the way it felt. Kale bit his lower lip to hold in a soft moan before asking, "Would you like to get cleaned?" She nodded and Kale set her down on the bed before murmuring, "Follow me then..." In a flash where he once stood now was a wolf with dark green fur. He waited for her to rise before he started walking out the cave with her behind him.

They arrived at the waterfall Kale had gone to and he turned to her saying mentally, 'I'll leave you to get washed.' He turned and ran off into the woods, leaving Krio to stand there watching him go. She then turned to the water and slowly started to undress. Krio walked to the water's edge and slowly entered the cold water until she was up to her neck in it, then she started to work the dirt from her hair and unmatted it. She sighed and went under the water to clean the rest of her now white hair. Once she decided that she was clean enough to started to walk out of the water, slipping on her clothes quickly and looked around before heading back towards the caves. She heard something and turned sharply raising her swords to meet Inuyasha's sword as he growled asking coldly, "What are you doing here?" Krio remained calm and said slowly, "I choose not to be here..." Inuyasha shifted his blade to try and slice at her head, but she easily blocked it with her swords as he spat, "Yea...right. You proba-" His voice trailed off as he sniffed the air, Krio's eyes went wide with fear and she sheathed her swords to turn and run swiftly back towards the caves. Inuyasha followed her, taken over by the strong desire to take her. Krio stumbled and Inuyasha lept at her, pinning her to the ground as her heat came back to her but in her head she was screaming for help. Inuyasha leaned down and roughly kissed her, she bit his tongue and as he pulled away she spat in his face before tossing him off of her and running faster towards where she thought she could be safe. Inuyasha howled with pain and rage as he ran after her. Krio finally made it to the cave to find Kale already dressed and standing to meet her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed out, "Please! Please don't let him touch me again! Please Kale!" Confusion flashed across his face until he saw the hanyou emerged from the trees, he growled and asked Krio softly, "Did he try and take you?" Krio nodded as more of her tears fell onto his chest, he held her protectively as Inuyasha finally came to his senses and turned to leave. Kale sighed and said, "Krio...you have to take a mate or else you'll die by the end of your heat..." Krio looked up at him, her white hair falling from her face as she said softly, "I know." He looked at her before finally giving in...he leaned down and gently kissed her. Krio stiffened with fear but relaxed in his arms before deepening the kiss, letting out a soft whimper of encouragement. Kale pulled away breaking the kiss to murmur, "Krio I can't...I'm sorry...I..." He sighed and let her go, "I hardly know you...I...I'm sorry I can't help." He freed himself from her arms and walked out of the cave to leave Krio so he could think.

Krio fell to her knees as he left her, more tears streamed down her cheeks. Why does my heart hurt so much? Why doesn't he remember? She curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep to dream of Kale...of what he said could never be, so long ago in the war...

Kale reached a nearby cliff and sat down drawing his knees to his chest before resting his arms across them. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and saying, "Youko...you could say hello you know." There was laughter and someone dropped to the ground, the faint swishing of a tail could be heard as Youko came to sit next to Kale saying softly, "Why? You always know I'm behind you." Kale smiled but it faded quickly, Youko noticed this and looked at his friend concerned as he asked, "Kale what troubles you so?" Kale sighed and murmured, "A she demon." Youko chuckled and asked, "Is this the same she demon I saw in the forest running from the hanyou?" Kale nodded and turned to look at Youko as he said, "She's in heat Youko, she was afraid of the hanyou..." Youko smiled knowingly and said, "Ah. So it finally makes sense..." He paused to smile slyly, "She chose you to be her mate...am I right? Did she not run to you for protection? It seems you have yourself a very beautiful hybrid." Kale looked at Youko in confusion and asked, "What do you mean 'a beautiful hybrid'?" Youko smirked and said, "She's part wolf, part fox and part dragon...if my asumption is correct, that would make her Krionsu the White Assassin." Kale let this sink in and said, "She didn't tell me...my god...Youko she's almost as powerful as both of us and I didn't even realize it...and she came to me..." Youko chuckled and said, "I'm glad you remember your old comrades Kale..." Kale looked at Youko in confusion and the fox demon explained, "During the war, she was a man named Rion...I do remember that he can change his form into anything. I had followed him one time when he went to bathe by herself. He changed from his more male self into his form you know now...to hide from us..." Kale blinked, thinking, Now that he mentions it...Krio and Rion looked the same, and how Rion risked his life to save me and the others...for a time there I was falling in love with him, but they were like two different people... He sighed and said, "Youko...what should I do?" Youko shrugged and said calmly, "You loved him back then and your beginning to love her now...why not mate him?" Kale blushed and said, "Yea...but I knew Rion and I could never be together beca-" He stopped to see the triampiant look on Youko's face and relized what he had said and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT YOUKO!" The fox demon laughed and ran off saying, "Go mate your boyfriend Kale!" Kale blushed and watched his friend leave before rising and heading slowly towards the cave.

Krio awoke and decided to escape her heat for awhile so she changed forms, unfortunately her clothes were to small and when she changed into Rion they ripped and he was left naked on the straw bed. Rion sighed and murmured, "Oh god it's good to be out again." He stretched and sat up, her long white hair had grown shorter and spikey like Kale's also Krio wasn't herself anymore...she was Rion now, not a woman but a man who had saved Kale countless times before almost dying herself. He sighed and rose to grab an extra pair of pants of Kale's before walking out into the sunlight. Rion smiled and thought to himself, It's good to be back as myself again...hopefully Kale won't mind me being a man and not a woman for right now... He yawned and stretched again before sniffing the air and smiling as he smelt Youko passing by. Gods how he had missed the fox demon...but right now, his mind wasn't on Youko, but on another...Kale. Rion walked slowly to where he thought he might find his friend and occasional lover. He saw Kale sitting alone by the cliff and he leaned against a nearby tree, watching the other intently as Kale rose and turned towards him.

Kale met Rion's gaze and said, "Rion...why have you hid yourself as a woman?" Rion sighed and looked away from Kale towards the ground as he said softly, "I knew we couldn't be together because of our gender...even though I haven't forgotten the times that we were together. Unfortunately I didn't find you in time and my female disguise went into heat before I could tell you..." His voice trailed off and Kale moved closer to his friend asking softly, "Tell me what?" Rion looked up at Kale and murmured softly, "That I fell in love with you..." He looked down at the ground as he continued, "But after you shunned me away as a woman, I couldn't take it anymore so I came out again...to tell you how I felt." Kale moved closer to Rion and pulled the white haired dragon into his arms as a tear ran down his cheek saying softly, "I could never tell you how I felt...I was afraid...so afraid...that you...Rion, didn't love me as I did you. I always want to be with you my love...always." Rion buried his face in Kale's neck and he wrapped his arms around his friend's waist murmuring softly, "I want you with me too. I want you Kale..." Kale chuckled softly and murmured in Rion's ear, "If your a female again I can help you more...then we can be with each other Rion...I'll wait for you at the cave." He released Rion and pulled away from the dragon slightly to kiss him gently before turning and running into the woods towards his cave.

Rion closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Kale's lips on his own before walking back towards the cave, slowly shifting into Krio again. She went into the cave, her body trembling with anticipation as she saw Kale naked and waited on the bed. Krio slipped out of the pants and joined Kale on the bed murmuring, "Please hurry...I hate being a woman..." Kale chuckled and said, "I can understand that..." He carressed her cheek causing her to moan and say, "Kale...please..." Kale licked and kissed along Krio's throat before murmuring, "Please what?" Krio moaned again and arched her body towards his as she panted out, "Please take me..." Kale silenced her by kissing her hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she fights his tongue with her own in a passionate duel. Kale broke the kiss and murmured against her lips, "Just promise me one thing..." Krio slid her hand down his body to take his erection in her hand as she said breathlessly, "Anything." He groaned and closed his eyes as he said, "Be a woman around everyone, but a...-ngh!-...man when we make love..." She growled as she slid his erection into her and started to move it in and out of her as she said, "I want to be myself all the time Kale...you forget...ahh!" Kale silenced her by sucking and nipping her breasts before he pulled away to ask playfully, "What did I forget?" Krio slammed her hips hard onto his erection before panting out, "Male demons can mate other males...it's not looked down upon...oh god!" Her body wracked with not one but two orgasms but she still ground her hips in and out with his cock as she clutched Kale close to her. Kale moaned and thrust one last time into her before he came inside of her. His fangs grew large and he bit down on Krio's collarbone, marking her as his mate. Krio shuddered and shifted back into her true form. Rion was panting as he said, "God...that was amazing..." Kale looked at the other male beneath him and smiled saying, "Mmmm...so you felt that too huh? I thought Krio would get the brunt of it..." Rion smiled and ran his claws over Kale's mark murmuring with his eyes closed in contentment, "You forget Krio is me...just the feminine side..." Kale nuzzled Rion's throat murmuring, "Good." Rion purred happily and ran his hands down to squeeze Kale's butt playfully as he said, "Now...where were we?"

Kale woke the next morning to find Rion's naked form draped partially over his own. He smiled and thought back to their night of lovemaking, Mmm...God I don't think I'll be able to walk... He absentmindedly ran his claws over Rion's mark on him and closed his eyes in contentment before nestling closer to Rion causing the dragon to wake up. RIon slowly opened his eyes to look at Kale fondly before brushing away some hair from his lover's face as he murmured, "Good morning to you too..." Kale grunted and nuzzled against Rion's collarbone, causing the other male to close his eyes and moan softly. Kale chuckled and ran his finger along Rion's chest, he loved watching his dragon writh and squirm beneath him. Rion caught his finger and brought it to his mouth, licking it teasingly before nipping it. Kale and Rion both laughed before someone came into the cave to see the two of them intwined with each other. Youko cleared his throat rather loudly causing the two males to blink and look at Youko in surprise as the fox demon said, "I see you two got _reaquainted_..." Rion blushed and buried his face in Kale's chest as Youko emphasized on the last word, the two of them had screwed each other too many times to count and someone had probably heard all the noise they had made. Kale blushed slightly and said grumpily, "Morning to you too Youko..." Youko grinned and said, "Did I interrupt something or were you two going to have another go...Rion don't look so innocent." Rion snorted and said, "Like your one to judge Youko." Youko chuckled and said, "Hey don't hate me because I'm more experienced!" Rion rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." He walked out of the cave with Kale following him. Kale stopped and said, "Well we all know your just a horny fox." He smirked and ran after his lover leaving Youko to glare after him...


End file.
